


At Human's Mercy

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti monster be ruining shit again, Other, if you squint there is a brief mention of Grillster, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: How did he end up like this?, he had only left his bar to get a few supplies since the bar had been running low on a few things but now he didn’t know where he was being blindfolded, gagged, his arms chained above his head, a cold yet heavy metal collar around his neck and missing his shirt how did he know that?





	At Human's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE WHEN SOMEONE SAYS NO THEY MEAN NO THIS GOES FOR RP WISE AS WELL SO PLEASE DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF CONDONING SUCH AN ACT WHEN I DO NOT CONDONE IT AT ALL DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? YES? GOOD!
> 
> ALSO IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EVEN THOUGH THE WARNING IS CLEARLY THERE DO NOT SAY  
> "but this writer didn't warn me blah blah blah" OR "but they didn't put any warnings"
> 
> BECAUSE I DID
> 
> BECAUSE THE WARNING IS RIGHT THERE I WOULDN'T WRITE THIS KIND OF THING AND NOT PUT THE CORRECT WARNINGS
> 
> go be little edgy minor's or sensitive snowflakes on tumblr, I ain't got time to deal with petty people who try and act cool by sending hate to someone who write's fics, because they enjoy creating scenario's even if it's R rated or 18+ NSFW doesn't always stand for lewd is also means gore and other dark theme's.

How did he end up like this?, he had only left his bar to get a few supplies since the bar had been running low on a few things but now he didn’t know where he was being blindfolded, gagged, his arms chained above his head, a cold yet heavy metal collar around his neck and missing his shirt how did he know that? The cold air of the room along with the cold concrete wall against his bare back.

He heard the sound of a door opening and the sounds of someone walking into the room, he could feel his soul sink with the fear of what could possibly happen to him as his captor approach him, Grillby pressed his back against the wall earning a cold chuckle. “so you're finally awake hellfire good I was worried that sedative was to strong considering how long you unconscious for” they say in a playful tone causing Grillby’s face to scrunch up in disgust both at the tone and at being called hellfire if he wasn't blindfolded he would be glaring at the human.

Grillby lets out a muffled cry of pain tugging at his chained wrists feeling a blade of a anti-fire weapon being dragged across his chest, the low laugh of his captor no doubt an anti-monster human only cause his already rising fear to become more apparent. “don't fret sweet hellfire I will be having such fun with you in a moment or so” the human says their tone low causing Grillby let out a muffled whimper.

Grillby made a sound of protest as the human removed the last pieces of clothing he had covering him, the human paid no mind to the muffle protest as a sound of a zipper could be heard the next thing Grillby knew he felt the human wrap his legs around their waist pushing their cock into him causing him to cry out in pain.

“oh my you are a tight one~” the human purrs out suddenly thrusting hard into Grillby, causing him to let out a muffled moan he didn't want this he wanted to go home to Gaster and his children, the human removed the gag continuing to thrust hard and deep into the bartender. “S-Stop….p-please I don't want this” Grillby begs out but his plea fell on deaf ears as the humans thrusts became more quicker and uneven. “you don't want me to stop now do you monster~” the human growls their hand wrapping around Grillby's cock stroking it at the same time as their thrusts. “nnn….h-haaa stop….I….” Grillby chokes back a moan he felt disgusted with both the human and himself.

After a couple minutes Grillby finally cums with a shout. “nnn good boy such a good cocksleeve aren't you~” the human growls out as they cum inside of him. “...p-please….no more….” he whimpers after the human pulls out of him their seed leaking out of his ass and onto the floor.

“oh we’re not done here sweet hellfire” the human coos forcing Grillby to his knees, before Grillby can protest he gags as the human shoves their cock into his mouth, he tries to move his head away only for the human to place a hand on his head holding him in place. “no you don't we’re going to use that hot mouth of yours~” the human laughs pushing their cock to the back of Grillby's mouth and into his throat making it difficult for him to breath, the human did not care as they thrusted faster and hard into Grillby's mouth causing him to deep throat the humans cock each time.

The human finally cummed deep into Grillby’s mouth forcing him to swallow before the human pulls their cock out of him with a wet pop, Grillby gasps and coughs finally being able to breath again the human knelt down to him grabbing his chin. “such a good cocksleeve well done” the human coos in a mock tone of affection forcing Grillby into a deep kiss before they moved away placing the gag back into Grillby's mouth.

Grillby heard the sound of the human redoing their trousers up and leaving the room, the door clicked shut leaving him alone….in this cold empty room…..he really was at the human’s mercy…..and for once he was frighten…..

**Author's Note:**

> once again I do not condone rape and if you're triggered during this fic please keep in mind I did put the warnings even the appropriate tag TW: Rape so if you get upset by this I did warn you and make things clear in every fic I write....


End file.
